Tomstar (Tom x Star)
About Tomstar is the romantic pairing of the characters Tom Lucitor and Star Butterfly. It was revealed that they had previous dated, be had broken it off due to issues. In "Lint Catcher" they had officially started to date once more. History Tom and Star used to date but they had broken up before the series’ beginning. In “Blood Moon Ball” it is revealed that they shared inside jokes and still had a connection, when Tom called her ‘Starship’ and said that he “isn’t the only one with horns”, while pointing to her horn headband. When Tom invited Star to the Blood Moon Ball, “an event that only happens every 667 years” she originally declines, but later agrees. In order to impress Star, Tom changed the events of the ball significantly which led to the demons at the ball to become annoyed with how much their prince was trying to impress Star. Star realised that Tom still had his anger issues (and how he kept losing his temper at small issues at the ball) and walked away, only to be stopped when the demon judged announced the rules of the Blood Moon Ball. Before Tom and Star could dance with each other, Marco (in a mask) started to dance with Star, which led to Tom becoming enraged. Before Tom could do any damage Star froze him in a block of ice and went home.' ' Tom wouldn’t appear again until “Mr. Candle Cares” where he enlists Mr. Candle to find information about Star and Marco’s relationship. After Marco uncovers Tom’s plan, Tom drags him into the Underworld in order to interrogate him about his relationship with Star. The two begin to have a heart-to-heart about Star, and after realising he was in the wrong, Tom takes Marco back home to Star. Star punches Tom for Marco’s kidnapping, but after Tom apologizes about his fault to acknowledge Star’s feelings. It ends where Star forgives him, and in “Friendenemies” she is okay with him and Marco hanging out. In “Club Snubbed” Tom and Star meet again for the annual ‘Silver Bell Ball’, a traditional ball that allows celebration of peace between royal families. Star notes that Tom is late “like always” and rolls her eyes when he wears sunglasses inside at night. After seeing the events of “Face The Music”, where Ruberiot sings a song where Marco and Star are dating, Tom decides to give Star space. However, his actions of ignoring Star lead her to believe that she was being ‘club snubbed’ (a club scene method of getting someone to notice you by ignoring them). Tom initiates the first dance, but instead of asking Star first like he usually does, he asks another princess, and in retaliation of Tom's ‘club snubbing’, Star asks another prince for a dance instead of him. As the evening goes on, Star and Tom dance with every other heir in the ballroom except for each other until they are the only two left. However, instead of asking Tom for a dance, Star asks Manfred, the Butterfly servent. Every royal in the room is shocked, and Dave (Tom’s father) accuses River's (Star’s father) daughter of club snubbing his son. When River accuses Tom of doing the same toward Star, a fight breaks out between the two kings. Tom goes to leave the ball in disappointment, but not before Star confronts him, when there she accuses him of club snubbing her all evening in an attempt for them to get back together. However Tom retorts back by saying that he knows that she and Marco are dating and is just trying to give her space. Star becomes annoyed and states that she isn’t dating Marco and that Tom wasn’t giving her space, but straight-up ignoring her. Tom is frustrated that his good intentions are being ignored and he says that he should get credit for trying and Star responds with that he needs to stop being so overdramatic. They’re stopped when a chair is thrown through a window and they go back inside to see their fathers fighting. In order to stop the break down between the kingdoms, Star begrudgingly asks Tom to dance, and Tom indignantly accepts. As they dance around the ballroom, they start to enjoy themselves, and their fathers stop fighting. The magic between them creates a beautiful spiral of flames and butterflies that moves everyone in the room, and Queen Moon declares the Silver Bell Ball a success. Star compliments Tom on his dancing, to which Tom then asks her if she wants to get a corn shake sometime, which she accepts. As everyone leaves, Star and Tom share a laugh, and Star smiles warmly at him. In “Demoncism”, Star is excited to meet with Tom, only to find out from Ponyhead that Tom is about to undergo a dangerous and personality altering procedure called ‘Demoncism’. Through Ponyhead’s ex, they manage to find out where the ritual is located and Star tries to talk Tom out of going through the procedure, only to discover that Tom wants to go through with his plan, that he is inspired by Star’s willingness to be a better princess and wants to be a better prince himself. After Tom is convinced that the procedure will ‘fix’ him of his problems, Star storms off and punches a tree. She later returns to Tom after she sees the blue flames that Tom has produced and tried to help him after some of the Demoncists had run off. After realising that she can’t help him with her magic, she hugs him close and decides to wait out the procedure, continually telling Tom that, “she’s I’m here, she’s I’m right here”. After the Demoncism is over Tom wakes up and is heartbroken to not only find out that he was not cured, but also that he might be “an evil demon forever”. Star encourages him that Tom is trying his best and that’s what really matters and how he can get better even with all those angry demons inside of him. Defeated, Tom gives up on doing the procedure (in which it would take 13 years to complete) and him and Star leave together. Tom and Star are seen together holding pinwheels and Ponyhead then points out that they are holding hands, to which they look at each other and smile. In “Lint Catcher” Tom and Star are shown hanging out together, playing games (battleships) and singing with burritos together. After Marco asks Star if her and Tom are a ‘thing’ Star agrees, which marks the beginning of ‘Tomstar’ being canon. In “Starfari”, the episode starts off with Tom and Star going shopping, Tom picks up a ripped and studded shirt and asks Star if he looks cute in it. After the store clerk chases a monster away because of his own anti-monster outlook, he goes to case Tom away too, but is stopped when he realises that Tom is a prince. When speaking to Dr. Goodwell she defends Tom in how he and other monsters have been treated. In “Lava Lake Beach”, the episode starts off with Tom and Star being on a date. They made each other marshmallows, play volleyball together, Star rides on his shoulders, Star gives Tom one of Marco’s hoodies (to which he ripped the arms off) and Tom calls Star his girlfriend. At the end of the episode Tom and Star share their first on-screen kiss and due to the position of Star, it is likely that she was the one who initiated it. In “Monster Bash” Tom is introduced after he frees Star’s tongue from being stuck to a block of ice.Tom then asks Star to dance, to which she declines because she has to focus on the party as it is an important event between Monsters and Mewmans. When Tom goes in for the kiss, Star asks "What are you doing?" and Tom says he was being romantic by kissing her. Star then acts like she's going to kiss him but them blows a bunch of air into his mouth to which he turns away and coughs. Star then places multiple kisses on Tom’s cheek before returning to govern the party. After Star notices a few missing monsters and goes out to find them, Tom says that they are just off cuddling somewhere and suggests that they should also be doing that. After Star rejects him and shifts her focus to the missing monsters, Tom is pat on the back by Marco and they walk off. Later on Tom goes to find Star and apologize for whatever he did wrong to which he sees the fight between Star and Mina. Tom joins the fight against Mina alongside Star until their fight is interrupted and Mina flees. At the end of the episode Tom comes to Star’s side and offers her a drink, and Star confides in Tom about how she feels like she failed. In "Stump Day", Tom shows up for Star's surprise party which was organised by Marco. He doesn’t believe in the Stump at the time and calls Star’s own belief in the Stump “adorable”. After a heated discussion between Star and Marco, Marco accuses Tom of not planning anything for Star and even forgetting her birthday entirely. However this is diminished by Star since earlier on in the episode Star said that she would not have wanted anyone to throw a party for her since she celebrates her birthday on a different day. Tom then states that the only reason why he didn’t plan anything was because he respected Star’s wishes in not celebrating. Star then tries to solve the fight by rejecting both Marco and Tom and just wanting them to stop fighting, but they are interrupted by the emerging of the Stump. After their near death experience at the hands of the Stump, Tom and Star dance together. In “Is Another Mystery”, Tom and Star are shown together on Star's balcony. Star is ranting and then when she states that she doesn't feel like she can talk to anyone Tom tells her that she can talk to him because “That's what boyfriends do.” Star is about to open up to Tom when Marco interrupts their moment. When Star leaves to get her wand Tom asks Marco if he could instead go out with Star since he wanted to spend more time with her. Marco agrees and him and Star fly off. While Tom is initially not interested much in the hunt for Buffrog, he still helps her look until they get captured by a group of monsters, but are then saved by Buff Frog. Buff frog and his gang of monsters attempt to leave but Tom tells them they can't leave and vouches for Star's actions to help them. Tom then gives a speech about how he himself understands the struggles that the monsters face given that he is a monster himself (abit he faces it to a lesser extent due to his wealth). Star is touched by this speech even though in the end it doesn't convince the monsters to stay. They hug at the end and Tom comforts Star about what she feels as a failure. Tom tells her to “Have a little faith, Star. I'm a monster. You're a Mewman. If we can make it work, then there's hope for everyone.” Tom then proceeds to make a joke about being ‘better than Marco’, to which they both laugh. In “Booth Buddies” they are shown to be hanging out with each other at Foolduke and Ruberiot’s wedding. Star expresses interest in taking photos in a photobooth, to which Tom goes off and gets a pie. She mentions that Tom is her boyfriend after she recuperates Marco’s kiss, shocked that she kissed him back since she is dating someone else. Tom arrives holding a slice of pie and kisses Star on the cheek but are interrupted when Star gets a call from Ponyhead, to which she drags him off. In the season finale of “Divide” and “Conquer”, Marco admits to Tom that he kissed Star. Tom responds with initial doubt since he didn’t think Marco was telling the truth, but then continues to put Marco and Star first by protecting them through the finale. Tom couldn’t continue to save Marco’s soul in the end, so he brings Marco’s soulless body to Star and goes with her to the Magic Sanctuary. After the attempt to get in they share a deep hug and he proposes that they go to the Underworld as a last ditch effort to save them from Meteora. He comes back to help Star against Meteora after Star tells him that she has to keep fighting. He is eventually knocked out but is awoken after Meteora was defeated (reborn) by Eclipsa. Tom then hugs both Star and Marco, happy that they are both alive and well. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Ships involving Tom Lucitor Category:Ships involving Star Butterfly